


Singularity

by shadowblade_tara



Category: Knight Rider (1982), Stranger Things (TV 2016), The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Mental Link, Post season 1 of ST, Scully is Done With This, Tags to be added, epic crossover, fudging science for the sake of a story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowblade_tara/pseuds/shadowblade_tara
Summary: Word of the events in Hawkins, Indiana reaches two very different government oraginzations.  All Hopper wants to do is protect Eleven and get her back into the real world.  How is he supposed to do that when he has two FBI agents and some rogue operative in a fancy car investigating the scene?He's not one to miss an opportunity.  Neither is Hawkins Lab.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, KITT & Michael Knight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

In FLAG headquarters, Michael Knight leans against Kitt’s hood as Devon Miles gives them the case file. “This one is a bit unusual, I’m afraid.” he says in his distinctive accent. “We have reports from a small town – Hawkins, Indiana.”

“Never heard of it.” Michael quips.

“It’s a small town in Roane County, with a population of approximately 30,000.” Kitt supplies. “The only destination of note there is the Hawkins Laboratory, which is run by the Department of Energy.”

Bonnie frowns from her place at the computer. “The Department of Energy? That’s a strange place for them to set up.”

“We don’t think it’s actually the DOE.” Devon says. “Rumor has it the CIA has set up shop in the laboratory, and they’re running MKUltra experiments there.”

Michael arches an eyebrow. “Seriously? That crap again?”

Devon shrugs. “Whoever is actually in control of the place is irrelevant. What is relevant are these pictures my source sent me.” He hands the file over to Michael, who flips it open idly. Then he freezes. Amused interest melts into absolute fury.

“Kids? They’re experimenting on kids?”

“Yes.” Devon’s normally cool inflection cracks on the word, revealing his own anger. “There were originally 11 children, but as far as we can tell, only one remains in their grasp. The others are either dead or have escaped somehow. I have computer techs trying to track them down.”

“So what is our goal?” Kitt asks.

“Save the child. Get her out of their grasp any way you possibly can. That is your main priority.” Devon sighs. “If you can, gather information about their experiments. Find out who is involved and what happened to the other children. And Michael – be careful. I doubt these people have any problems with disposing of those who get in their way.”

“They’ll find it pretty hard to _dispose_ of me.” Michael says darkly. He slides off the hood, and Kitt automatically opens the door for him. “Come on, pal – let’s get rolling. There’s some bad guys to go beat up.”

“Gladly.” Kitt replies, and the two of them roll out of the garage and disappear down the road.

Bonnie looks over at Devon. “Do you think they’ll be alright?”

Devon sighs. “I honestly don’t know, Bonnie.”

/---------/

Dana Scully is only mildly surprised to find a map of Indiana spread across her partner’s desk when she walks in. “What is it today?” she asks with a small smile. “UFO hotspots again?”

“Not this time.” Fox Mulder says with an incorrigible grin. “We’ve got something a little more down to earth – and close to home.”

That earns him an arched eyebrow. “How so?”

“I present to you – Hawkins Laboratory.” He hands her a picture of the place. It’s grainy, taken from a distance, but she can clearly see the identifying sign – and the barbed wire fence. “Frohike’s source was able to get that to him before he was chased off by the guards.”

Scully scoffs. “I don’t trust anyone Frohike considers a _source_.” she says pointedly.

Mulder just chuckles. “Yeah, I know you don’t. But if you knew some of the stuff I’ve pulled up about this place, you’d be suspicious, too.”

“Like what?”

“Like they claim to be run by the Department of Energy, but the DOE doesn’t know a thing about them.” He flashes her another wicked grin. “That the rumor mill says the place is where MKUltra experiments have gone to play.”

Scully rolls her eyes. “Mulder – “

“But ignoring all of that, in the past year there have been verified reports of a missing boy, an unidentified dead body, and an incident that cost the lives of dozens of people at the local middle school – an incident Hawkins Laboratory was involved in, but won’t comment on.” Mulder finishes his spiel with a small smile. “Interested yet?”

“You have the proof of those claims?”

He hands her over the newspaper reports. “Read them for yourself.”

It doesn’t take long for Scully to skim through them. “Mulder – this is a hell of a cover up if it’s true.”

“I know. It’s right up both our alleys.”

“How so?”

“I get to investigate MKUltra. You get to see justice is done for an innocent John Doe and those dozens at the school.” He leans forward, all mirth gone in his intensity. “What do you say?”

Scully considers, but in reality, her decision was made the moment Mulder brought the story to her attention. Even without the news reports, she knows she’ll follow her partner anywhere. Even if she doesn’t always believe his explanations, his intuition always brings her to people who need to be protected.

Besides, someone has to make sure the well-meaning idiot doesn’t get himself into too much trouble.

She puts the newspapers in her briefcase to read through later. “When do we leave?”

Mulder’s responding smile could light up a room. “In three hours. Better pack warm.”

/---------/

It’s quiet.

Jim Hopper sits on the porch of the rickety old cabin. It’s been so long since he’s been out here that he barely remembers the before. Those memories cling like fading ghosts, ready to be swept away like the dust and cobwebs that he and Eleven cleaned up earlier.

Eleven.

Mike called her El. Her birth name was most likely Jane. Her tattoo marked her clearly – 011. Eleven. Just a number. Just another subject.

His hands clench around his cup of coffee. _Like hell._

“Hop?”

He glances over his shoulder. “What are you doing up?”

“Can’t sleep.” She walks over to him but stops just short of sitting down. He raises one arm in invitation, and she wastes no time in settling in beside him, curling up into his warmth. He wonders if she’s ever experienced this before. He knows she hasn’t. “Bad place.”

“In your head?”

“Yeah.”

He nods. “Those are nightmares.” He’s trying to get her to speak more than two words at a time, but it’s hard. She doesn’t have the language to express herself fully, and the guessing games that transpire can frustrate her beyond anything else. And the last thing anyone wants is a frustrated kid that can throw cars with her mind. He wasn’t the best dad to begin with, and his patience has worn thin with age.

Still, he’s trying. They both are.

“Nightmares.”

“Yeah.”

“Hurts.”

He holds her a little tighter. “Only your heart. Nightmares can’t hurt your body.” he assures her.

There’s a brief pause before she asks the question he knew she would. “Mike?”

He tries to keep her focused on the small cabin, to keep her calm and give her a chance to heal and discover herself, but this time he decides to tell her the truth. “If the bad guys are still out there, then they’re watching Mike. If you go to him, they’ll find you, too. And I don’t want that to happen.”

“Not safe.”

“Not for either of you. Not yet.” He pauses for a moment. “Is he still using the walkie-talkie?”

“Every day.”

“Then next time I see him, I’ll tell him to keep using it. I can’t flat out say you’re alive, but I can try to drop a hint. How does that sound?”

She looks up at him, piercing eyes trying to determine his level of truthfulness. “Promise.”

“On my honor.”

She snuggles back into him, considerably more relaxed than she was. “Okay.”

The morning falls silent again, this time with her small weight against his side.

Hop could get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

Hop’s Monday is not starting off well at all.

“Chief – “

“Mornings are for – “

“Coffee and contemplation, I know.” Flo interrupts him. “But I don’t think the FBI cares about that.”

He freezes. “What?”

She offers him a sympathetic smile. “They’re waiting for you in your office. Please try to be on your best behavior.”

Hop mutters something decidedly unpleasant under his breath and heads into his office. There’s two of them – a brunette, baby-faced man and a red-headed woman. The man offers a friendly smile as he reaches out to shake Hop’s hand. 

“My name is Agent Mulder; this is Agent Scully.”

He grunts as he shakes their hands. “Chief Hopper. Everyone calls me Hop.” He takes a seat at his desk and motions for them to do the same. “What can I do for the FBI?” He considers for a moment before lighting up a cigarette. Something tells him he’s gonna need the nicotine.

Scully’s eyes narrow a little, but that’s the only sign of her disgust as she lets her partner take control of the conversation. “We were hoping you could tell us a little bit about the stuff going on last year.” he says. “From what I saw in the news, your town has had an interesting turn of events.”

“A missing kid is hardly interesting.” Hop says sourly. “I dare you to say that to his mom.” Actually, that would be funny as hell. Joyce would rip him a new one, FBI or not.

“But he was found alive – after being declared dead.” Mulder counters. “Which means you have an unidentified body on your hands. Along with the incident at the middle school.” He leans forward. “Have you had any luck with explaining those events?”

Hop takes a moment to take a drag on his cigarette. “I have no idea what you’re getting at.”

“Something happened that wound up killing 13 people in the middle school.” Scully says, taking over from her partner. “That something appears to be related to the disappearance of Will Byers, because he was found not too long after that happened. What do you know about it?”

Wait – _13?_ That means the Demogorgon and Eleven didn’t get all of them. 

_Does that mean Dr. Brenner survived, too?_

His lip curls a bit at that idea. “I was told it was out of my jurisdiction. The state police took it over.”

Mulder nods. “We checked with them. They never actually investigated.”

Hop isn’t surprised. Hawkins Lab buried it deep. “Assholes.” he mutters. He considers the FBI agents for a moment. Having the two agents nosing around means they might discover Eleven, and that’s the last thing Hop wants. He was forced to betray her to save Will – something she fully forgave him for – but he refuses to betray her again. She’s just a kid.

On the other hand, having the agents nosing around might be enough to send what’s left of Hawkins Lab running. That might be what he needs to protect both Eleven and Will, maybe to even start giving Eleven the normal life she needs. She’ll never grow if she’s constantly hiding out in his grandfather’s cabin.

He smiles around his cigarette. “You guys planning on investigating?”

Mulder nods. “We are.”

“Have at it. But do me a favor and keep me in the loop. This is still my town.”

And those are still his kids. All five of them.

Mulder smiles. “Of course, Chief. Thank you for your time.” With that, the two agents shake his hand again and leave. 

Hop considers his next move before reaching for his phone and dialing a number by heart.

“Joyce? It’s Hop. We need to talk.”

/---------/

“That officer knows more than he’s letting on.” Scully announces as they get back in the car.

“Yep, he does.” Mulder agrees. “He probably knows everything that’s been going on.”

“So why is he letting us investigate?”

Mulder fires up the engine and moves the car out of the parking lot. “If it was me? I’d be using the FBI to distract someone so I could get something done under the radar.”

Scully considers that. “So basically we just became pawns in whatever game Hopper is playing with Hawkins Lab.” Mulder nods. Scully sighs. “Dammit. Just once I want a straightforward case.”

Mulder offers her a cheeky grin. “Where’s the fun in that?” At her look, he holds up a hand in mock-surrender. “Okay, Scully – what’s our next move?”

“Let’s talk to Will Byers. He might have some idea of what’s going on.”

/--------/

The look on Mike’s face when he sees Hop standing beside his bike after school is nothing short of distrustful. The others aren’t too different, standing just behind Mike and keeping Will between them. They’ve gotten insanely protective of Will since they got him back. Hop likes it. 

“What’s going on?” Mike asks warily.

Hop smiles faintly. “There’s a couple of FBI agents poking their noses around the lab.” he says. “They’re probably meeting with Joyce right now.” Will goes pale at the thought, and Mike takes a step back, automatically sheltering the younger. Hop holds up a hand. “This might be what we need. The extra pressure might just drive the scientists out of here. Especially since not all of them died at the school.”

That has Mike’s attention. “Did Papa survive?”

“I don’t know. But I intend to find out.” Hop sighs. “Just – when the feds talk to you, tell them what you know. Just don’t tell them everything. Got it?” The kids nod, and Hop motions them on. Before Mike can leave, he stops him. “You still using your super-com at night?”

Mike pauses. “And if I am?”

“Keep it up. Maybe she can hear you.”

He rounds on the older man, tears in his eyes. “Do you know where she is?”

Hop just shakes his head. “Even if I did, I couldn’t tell you. Not with the lab still running.”

For a long moment, Mike just stares at him. Hop gets the impression the kid is trying to lift the truth from his mind. Hop puts a hand on his shoulder. “Hey – I know you don’t trust me on much, but trust me on this. I don’t want either of you to get hurt. Okay?”

Mike finally sags, letting Hop comfort him the little he can. “Okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the cabin, Eleven sits on the floor in her room, blindfold on and the TV tuned to a static station. She’s only barely aware of the rough wood of the floor. The static and the darkness are just enough to let her find the Void, and she steps inside.

As usual, her first stop is Mike. Sitting in the tent he made her, the super-com held tight in one hand, he talks to her like he always does. He gives a summary of his day, telling her about everything she’s missed out since she vanished. 

_“Hop told me to keep talking, El. I think he knows where you are. I’m okay with that, I really am. Just – can you give me some kind of sign? Let me know you’re okay? Please?”_

Eleven can’t take it anymore. She doesn’t know if he’ll hear her, but she reaches forward and touches his cheek.

“Mike.”

The image vanishes, as it always does when she tries to touch it, but this time she sees him smile, hears one last word before he goes.

_“Thanks.”_

As the image vanishes, something else catches her attention. A presence, quiet and calm, but there. She moves towards it.

It sits there in the shadows, a pulsing red light with no form. It might be asleep. She approaches it warily. 

_Today is the day we make contact._

The memory makes her shiver. The light flickers in response, changing from a gentle pulse to a back and forth motion. It’s awake, and it sees her.

_“Who are you?”_

She can’t keep her voice from shaking. “E-eleven.”

The light tracks a little faster before settling back to a normal speed. _“Eleven?”_ She nods. _“I’m called Kitt.”_

“Kitt.” Curiosity has her now, and she holds out her wrist, showing the mark on her skin. “Eleven.”

The presence seems to understand the question she doesn’t have the words for. _“My name is written on me, too, but I don’t think you can see it here.”_ There’s warm affection in its voice, an understanding that reminds her of Mike, and she grins. 

Before she can think of something else to ask, the door to the cabin opens, and the sound jerks her out of the Void.

Hop is home.

/---------/

“How’s it going, Kitt? Have a good nap?” Michael quips, opening the driver’s door and sliding inside. Kitt doesn’t immediately retort. Michael pauses. “Kitt? You okay?”

“I think so.” Kitt says slowly, voice panel flickering in uncertainty. “Michael – who is Eleven?”

Michael frowns. “Eleven? Where did you get that name?”

“I – I think I was dreaming about her.”

Michael can’t quite stop the snort of disbelief. “I thought you didn’t dream?” he says.

“I don’t. That’s what’s so strange about this!” The voice panel flickers a few times before he continues. “Her name is Eleven, she might be twelve years old, her hair was extremely short for a girl and she was wearing jeans and a flannel shirt. And she had her name tattooed to her wrist.”

A chill travels down Michael’s spine. “That doesn’t sound like anyone we’ve met before.” he murmurs. “What else can you tell me about her?”

“She spoke only a few words. I got the impression she has limited vocabulary. But a child her age should be able to converse with an adult.”

“Yeah. She should.” Michael closes his eyes, gathering his thoughts for a moment before firing up the engine and pulling out of the motel parking lot. “But then again, most kids don’t have their names written on them.”

“Very true.” Another pause as Kitt lets Michael drive. “Michael? What do you think it means? Is it really a dream?”

“I don’t know, pal. What I do know is that sometimes, when I was a detective, I would dream about small details in a case that I didn’t even realized I picked up that turned out to break the case.” He shrugs. “The human mind does weird things.”

“You’re telling me.”

Michael laughs outright at that. “Still – let me know if you have any more dreams about her. Maybe your processors are putting together information that just doesn’t make sense yet.”

“Alright.” Kitt pauses for a moment as they drive along. “We’re not that far away from Hawkins. Where is our first stop?”

“I figured we’d go straight to the source.”

“You’re planning on breaking into the lab.”

“Maybe.”

“What am I going to do with you?”

/---------/

Mulder is not surprised when he sees the Byers family home – a little ramshackle trailer that has obviously seen better days. He glances at Scully, who merely gives him a look before getting out of the car. They approach the house, only to have the door open before they get there and an irate woman stand in the doorway.

“You must be the FBI agents.” she says.

Mulder nods. “I’m Agent Mulder, this is Agent Scully.” They show their badges. “Word gets around I guess.”

“Hop keeps me in the loop if anything affects my boy.” the woman says. “I’m Joyce Byers.” She doesn’t shake their hands, but Mulder honestly isn’t expecting her to. She’s looking at them like she’s trying to set them on fire with her mind, and suddenly Hopper’s comment earlier makes complete sense. “What do you want?”

“We just want to ask your son some questions about what happened to him last year.” Scully says, stepping in before Mulder can answer. “Is he home from school?”

Joyce lights a cigarette and takes a drag. “It’s Friday, so no. He’s over with his friends at Mike Wheeler’s house. Their house is bigger, so they spend a lot of time over there.”

Scully nods. “Would you be willing to let us talk to him when he gets home? You would be present the entire time, and you can end the interview whenever you want.”

For a long moment, Joyce just stares at them, cigarette burning in her hand. Finally, she nods sharply.

“Sure. But if Will gets uncomfortable, if he doesn’t want to talk to you, the interview is over. You hear me?”

Mulder smiles. “Of course, Mrs. Byers.”


End file.
